Omori Yuko
is one of the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her home is a lunch store (bento-ya), so she loves eating and making food. Her alter ego is . She can change into two alternate forms, and . Personality Yuko is a snuggly, kind and fluffy person who always gives food to Megumi. She is very proud and cares for people. She always gives her homemade honey candy to comfort and encourage the others. She enjoys helping take care of others, even if they are bad guys. Appearance Yuko has short, copper brown hair and deep dark brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light yellow shirt with long yellow overalls with an orange bow on the right strap and heart-shaped pockets and yellow shoes. In the summer, she wears a cream and yellow-colored blouse with yellow shorts and orange shoes. As Cure Honey, Yuko's hair changes to yellow blonde and becomes much longer , tied in a high wavy ponytail with an orange bow on top, and has green clover earrings on her ears. She wears a black vest-like top, with yellow outlines, frills at the bottom and top and a small yellow wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as frilly white shoulder pieces, a yellow collar which has a orange and white bow, with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is yellow and above knee length. Her gloves are pale yellow, and have small white frills below her elbows. On her legs she wears white knee-high boots with a few yellow outlines and orange bows on each leg. On her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. History As Cure Honey, she saved Cure Lovely and Cure Princess when the Saiark almost finished them. Her song incapacitates the villains for a short time while restoring the other Cures' strength. She reminds them of the training they did in karate class, which helps them win. In the end, she introduces herself before flying away. In the next episode, she appears again to overpower Hosshiwa's selfish song and also attacks the Saiark and heals the other Cures. After the Saiark was defeated, Yuko reveals that she is Cure Honey, much to Megumi and Hime's surprise. In the episode after that one, she explains that she called herself Cure Honey because she loved the taste of honey. She earned her powers when she caught one of the crystals that Blue spread across the land. Later, she and the rest of the Cures head to the rice fields so they could help her grandparents. However, Namakeruda appears and creates a scarecrow Saiark from Yuko's grandparents. Seeing her friends being beaten, Yuko offers the general some candy, but he refuses. She then transforms into Cure Honey to defeat the Saiark, but it is unaffected by her song and she is grabbed. Lovely and Princess were able to save her and after she fought off the Choiarks with her Popcorn Cheer form, she uses her Sparkling Baton Attack to purify the Saiark and free her grandparents. In the end, she reveals that she did not want to give her secret identity away because she was embarassed. In episode 31, she brings Phantom, who was heavily injured because of the Happiness Big Bang, back to the embassy to heal him. She makes him some porridge to help him out. When Phantom woke up, he was surprised to see his enemy was helping him out. Yuko said she wants to help anyone who was hurt out, regardless of whether or not they're evil. She reveals that she was inspired to do this when she took care of a dog when she was younger. After Phantom leaves, Blue stops him and he attacks him, but Yuko stands in the way and manages to talk him out of hurting Blue for now. As he leaves, Phantom thanks Yuko for the porridge. Relationships Aino Megumi: They are classmates and friends. She often gives Megumi lunch during school break. Shirayuki Hime: She first meets Hime in episode 2, but they don't fully become friends until episode 4 and she offers Hime a candy every time they see each other. Sagara Seiji: They are close friends and are in the same class. Both always see each other when they go jogging. Ribbon: Ribbon is surprised when she learned Yuko is Cure Honey. Prior to this, she pretends to be a doll when she is around her. Hikawa Iona: Her classmate from a different class. They met in episode 18 in their Cure form. In episode 19, Iona revealed her identity and asks her and Megumi to team up with her. Phantom: Yuko tends to his wounds after a battle, which worries the other Cures. He appeared to soften toward her, thanking her for the meal. Cure Honey "The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!" 大地に実る命の光！キュアハニー！ Daichi ni minoru inochi no hikari, Kyua Hanī! is the alter ego of Yuko. She is represented by clovers. Popcorn Cheer is a form that Cure Honey can turn into with the power of the PreCards. In this form, her hair is now styled in pigtails with red and blue pom-pom-like decorations. She wears a cream-color top with red and yellow stripes and a blue and red heart on the top with puffy light blue sleeves and dark blue lining. She also has a red ribbon around the waist. Her skirt is blue with red pleats. She has cream-colored arm and leg warmers with light blue boots and dark blue heart-shaped earrings. Coconuts Samba is a form that Cure Honey can turn into with the power of the PreCards. In this form, her hair remains the same as her Cure form but looks longer and wavier. She has an orange headband with a red and orange feather-like crown on top. Her dress is off-white with red, orange, yellow and green designs at the top and off-white and orange wing-like sleeves. She has red, orange and yellow ruffles around her skirt with green lining on the top and an orange gem in the center. On the back is a giant orange feather-like bow. She also wears orange and yellow knee-length boots and green, orange and off-white arm decorations similar to Cure Lovely's Cherry Flamenco form. Finally, she has a green and orange necklace and orange orb-shaped earrings. Innocent Form Her super form. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced with a white dress with a ribbon on the front with the gold Happiness Charge insignia in the front with a white collar and ruffled sleeves and a skirt divided into four parts, pink and yellow on top and purple and blue on the bottom. Her hair becomes longer and lighter and her orange ribbon is replaced with a white ribbon on top of her head. She also wears very long white gloves and a white knee-length boots. She also wears a giant light yellow ribbon on the back and wears makeup. Attacks |-|Finishers= * : Primary finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Baton Mode. * : Her attack in her Popcorn Cheer form, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Ribbon Mode. For it, she spins the ribbon around before leaping on to the ground and forming the ribbon into a heart-shape with a pink heart forming within it. She then shouts "Victory!" With that, she does several cheerleader-like formations while the Choiarks do the same. She then leaps and kicks into the air and the heart explodes, sending the Choiarks flying. * : Coconut Samba's finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Maracas Mode. At the end, she sings "Mambo!" * - her first group attack, where needed the Shining Make Dresser. * - Her individual attack in using the power of the Shining Make Dresser in her Innocent Form. * - Her second group attack along Lovely, Princess and Fortune, where needed the Shining Make Dresser and the Innocent Harmony Mic. To perform it, all the girls must be in their Innocent Form. |-|Sub-attacks= * - A secondary attack she uses in Ribbon Mode. She wraps the target in a yellow ribbon and can lift and slam it into the ground. * - A secondary attack she uses in Maracas Mode. She shakes the maracas, which sends waves to the Cures to heal them. It can also heal individual wounds. * - The third attack, which she uses in Ribbon Mode. * - Allows her to teleport away from attacks. * - She sings into the baton, which glows, and different colored notes surround her. Her voice is amplified and it purifies Choiarks. * * - A sub-attack in her Coconuts Samba form. She stomps her feet onto the ground very quickly to the point where the ground around her cracks and erupts into pillars of fire that lifts pieces of it into the air. She also shouts "Vamola Mucho!" * * - She creates a clover then smashes her enemy. * * - An attack used with Shining Make Dresser. * - Another attack used with Shining Make Dresser. Etymology ' :' Means "great forest". ' :' Yūko can be written using different kanji characters, but can mean 裕子 ("fertile, child"). ''Cure Honey refers to honey, a sweet, sticky yellowish-brown fluid made by bees and other insects from nectar collected from flowers. This also may refer to her making honey candy. Songs Yuko's voice actor, Kitagawa Rina, has participated in many image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi, Han Megumi, who voices Shirayuki Hime, and Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Hikawa Iona. *Shiawase Gohan Ai no Uta *There is delicious love ♡ Duets *Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge~ (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Tomatsu Haruka) *Where Courage is Born (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Tomatsu Haruka) * The Magic Called Friends (Along with Nakajima Megumi and Kanemoto Ryōsuke, Sagara Seiji's voice actor) * Innocent Harmony (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia * Cure Honey is the second yellow Pretty Cure to have a radically different weapon from her teammates (the Triple Dance Honey Baton as opposed to the LovePreBrace), following Cure Sunshine. *Cure Honey is the second yellow Pretty Cure to also be represented by green four-leaf clovers, following Cure Rosetta. *Her clover-shaped earrings match the one on Ribbon's bow. *Yuko is similar to Myoudouin Itsuki. **They have yellow as their theme color, and both have different weapons from their teammates. **Both have short, brown hair and brown eyes in civilian forms and long, blonde hair and gold eyes in Cure forms, as well as similar style boots. *In her Popcorn Cheer form, her hairstyle is very similar to Cure Peach's. *Megumi calls Yuko " ", with this nickname, Yuko appears to be the third Cure who has a given nickname, with the others being Inori, whose nickname is "Buki" (though Buki is a shortened term of Inori's last name), and Makoto, whose nickname is "Makopi". *She is the sixth Pretty Cure whose family owns a food restaurant. *Cure Honey is the first Pretty Cure to make an appearance before her official debut in-series as Cure Honey appears in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi two weeks before her official appearance. This is similar to how Secondary Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider W's Kamen Rider Accel to Kamen Rider Wizard's Kamen Rider Beast would make a brief appearance during the Movie WAR movie franchise prior to their official appearance. **It is possible to assume that the time Cure Honey appears in the movie is the same time she first appeared in front of Cure Lovely and Cure Princess after episode 9. She then joined the team at episode 11. This is because Cure Lovely and Cure Princess already knew who Cure Honey was, because of their surprised expression, before Cure Honey revealed her true identity. *It was revealed by the seiyuu of Cure Honey, Kitagawa Rina posted via twitter that Yuko's birthday is May 11th. *Yuko's zodiac is Taurus. *Cure Honey is the second Pretty Cure to enjoy singing after Cure Sword, but is the first Pretty Cure to sing as a move against the enemy. *She is the second Cure to have the power to teleport, after Cure Passion. *Yuko, along with the other Happiness Charge Cures, appeared as Cure Honey to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *An early design of Cure Honey had her with longer, curlier hair. Her two form changes also had different-looking outfits. *Almost like Shiny Luminous, she uses her weapon more for attacking than physically fighting. *She is the second Cure who helps run her family's restaurant, preceded by Aida Mana. **Both had dogs when they were young and both dogs died before the series started. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!